ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Perplexahedron (Episode)
Perplexahedron is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot This episode takes place after Where the Magic Happens. Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix, and not happy at him for failing to stop Aggregor from claiming three of the four pieces to the Map of Infinity. Ben tells Azmuth that scolded at him is not going to help him, Azmuth agrees then teleports Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to another galaxy to the Perplexahedron, a giant cube-like artificial planet, and find Aggregor approaching the planet. The group chases Aggregor, but he is able to successfully get in using his three pieces of the Map of Infinity, and the group is able to get in there as well, but barely. Gwen cannot track Aggregor, possibly due to the Perplexahedron, and they going to random doors that seem to defy gravity. Ben gets Gwen to make trackers on the floor, and it shows the hallways are moving down to random rooms. When Kevin punches the locked door, it activates its security system. Ben tries to become Chromastone, but instead becomes Humungousaur. And now, they are waiting their supposed death as the lasers move in closer to them. Gwen manages to destroy the lasers, but then they encounter a big, white humanoid robot, which they later defeat. They encounter another trap, which is a wind tunnel, and Ben and Kevin and Gwen are separated. Gwen fights more security drones and encounters Aggregor (who simply ignores Gwen). When the room Ben and Kevin are in is flooding, Ben becomes Ripjaws to free them. The next room they go in becomes filled with acid, and Ben manages to save him and Kevin using Spidermonkey. Gwen and Aggregor keep going through the Perplexahedron, where they keep encountering security, but Aggregor easily destroys the traps. Soon, they come into a room where it is snowing, and Aggregor finally gets tired of Gwen when she tries to get his attention, so he hoses her into a wall, where she freezes. Ben manages to free Gwen from her frozen prison as Swampfire, and she and Kevin kiss. They realize to get to the final piece of the Map of Infinity, they have to go through the rooms where the guards appear. They do that, and soon encounter the Sentinel , the keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity, and his crown is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity and knows a lot of Aggregor's plan. He tells Ben that his mission in protecting the final piece has succeeded and that the Perplexahedron has fulfilled its purpose. The Perplexahedron begins to crumble and Aggregor appears and beats the Sentinel for the Map of Infinity. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and Aggregor is able to defeat him, but Ben becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt and begins to deathly hurt Aggregor for his crimes. But Aggregor is still unbeatable, and fights off Ben, then takes the last piece of the Map of Infinity. Ben, Gwen, and the Sentinel are picked up by Kevin, and the Sentinel is unhappy at Ben for his failure to not protect the Map of Infinity, and then he disappears. But the team still vows to stop Aggregor once and for all, before he puts his plan into motion. Major events *Aggregor completes the Map of Infinity. *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the first time in Ultimate Alien because he scanned Magister Pyke in Deep. *Ben has finally obtained a piece of the Map of Infinity only to lose it in a vain attempt to take down Aggregor. *Gwen and Kevin kiss once again. *Kevin tells Ben that he likes Gwen and wants to take care of her. Ultimatrix alien debut *Ripjaws Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Azmuth *The Sentinel Villains * Aggregor (Ultimate Aggregor) * Perplexahedron Guards (Neutral) Aliens used *Humungousaur (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Ripjaws (first reappearance since Ben 10) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Spells Used Turbo - Used by Gwen to rip up the Perplexahedron robot guard. Thelisius- Used by Gwen to create a geometric and reflective shield around the team, deflecting the lasers shooting at them. Quotes Errors * If you look closely, when Cannonbolt becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt, the Ultimatrix doesn't gain the four spikes until after ''the transformation is finished. *If you look at the trail Gwen is making, hardly any of it is showing on the gang's side of the door later there's more on there side. *When Gwen was frozen she had her mouth open in the next scene she had both her upper and lower teeth joint together. *If you look closely when Ultimate Cannonbolt was about to turn into his ball form the ultimatrix symbol was only yellow instead of the intergalactic peace symbol. Allusions *This episode is a homage to the "Cube" film series where a group of people are trapped in a giant Rubik's cube like deathtrap with various interchanging rooms filled with hi-tech and lethal booby traps designed to kill anyone who sets off whatever scanners the room may have. Trivia *[[Fusion Fall|''Fusion Fall]] has released an Ultimate Cannonbolt suit in relation to this episode. *Gwen and Kevin share their second on-screen kiss but it dosen't appear in Cartoon Network Southeast Asia and Cartoon Network Philippines. *Ben says he considers Kevin as the big brother he never had in this episode, while Kevin says he likes the Kevin and Gwen sees when she looks at him and the fact that Ben gave him a second chance despite that he messed up all those other ones, and that he owes Ben and Gwen for changing his life. *Ripjaws is the second alien who hasn't appeared since the original series; the first was Four Arms. *This is the second time Ben tried to become Chromastone, but became a different alien. This happened in Video Games, with Swampfire. *This is the third time that a main character says "Aggregor", when they are defeated, this time was Gwen. *Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Ben gained Ripjaws because he scanned some Pisciss Volann in Deep most likely it was Magister Pyke because he was the only one close enough. *This episode shows just how much Ben cares about others even if it means losing a very important object. This was shown when he saved the Sentinel and fought Aggregor only to fail and lose the last chance they had in stopping Aggregor. *This is the first time that Ben chooses the alien that would aid in the current situation but the Ultimatrix chooses the more reliable alien instead *Ultimate Cannonbolt is used for the second time. *Ripjaws is used for the first time in Ultimate Alien. *The white blobs or Perplexahedron Guards that are made from the walls in the Perplexahedron resemble a white version of Alien X, they have 5 fingers and so does Alien X, because Alien X is the only alien that Ben has with 5 fingers. *This episode airs in the UK on the 11th February 2011. *The Sentinel knows of Max Tennyson, having been told of him by Professor Paradox. *The setting of this episode may be a reference to the game Portal. *The setting of this episode may be a reference to the movie Cube. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc